Our Love Will Prevail
by opheliaramirez
Summary: Continues from "ebonierose234's dark days are now", Raimundo & Kimiko's relationship is put to a test when Chase Young has plans to make Kimiko his Queen of Darkness. Sucky summary, but better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow Xiaolin Showdown fans! This will not only be my first Xiaolin Showdown fanfic, but one about RaiKim (and Chase xD) I absolutely LOVE this show, I SO wish they would bring it back or re-air it anyways this story continues from an unfinished one called "dark days are now (I suggest reading that before reading this one) I hope she doesnt get mad at me for this...anyways hope u enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

><p><span>Raimundos POV <span>

As soon as we reached the temple, Master Fung greeted us, he was relieved to see us and Kimiko alright but he sense something was wrong with her, but I quickly assured him that we just needed to talk thats all. After supper, after everyone fell asleep Kimiko and I stayed in her room to have a long talk.

I gently caressed her hands and looked at her eyes. "Kimiko, I'm-Im _so_ sorry! I should have kept a closer eye on you! You were seriously hurt, and I wasnt there to protect you!" I confessed, my guiltiness rising.

"Thats ok. It-it wasnt your fault..." Kimiko sighed sadly, then bit her lip worriedly. "Its just...it was _so_ terrible Raimundo! I _cant_ even describe to you how much painful it was for me!" Tears started to fall from her blue eyes.

_"Shh!_ Its ok Kimiko!" I pulled her into a tight hug, my eyes welling up as well. "But I promise, I _wont_ let that bastard or anyone else touch you ever again!"

She sniffed and looked at me. "You promise?"

"I promise. Im your boyfriend now Kimiko, and Im the leader of the Xiaolin Warriors. Its my job to protect those I care about after all." I assured her, and she managed a smile. I smiled too, then we shared a passionate kiss.

"D-Do you mind if you can stay here with me tonight?" Kimiko asked.

"Sure why not?" I smiled at her. We got dressed and we both kissed each other good night.

Kimikos POV 

God, Raimundo is so sweet. Its like he always knows what to say. Well, almost. Im glad hes my boyfriend, otherwise I would still be at Chase's lair being..._ugh!_ I cuddled under Raimundo and smiled at how warm it was to be next to him and fell into a comforting sleep.

Normal POV

Unfortunately, Kimiko's state of mind did not affect the type of dream she was having right now, or rather a nightmare.

She was running away from something in the streets at nighttime. She kept going until she stopped in a dark alley and looked behind her. When she saw no one, she breathed a large sigh of relief until a shadowed figure jumped onto her.

She struggled in her attackers grip. "_Whats the matter my dear?"_ the figure taunted. She opened her eyes and gasped when she realized it was Chase Young (in beast form) that was chasing her.

**_"You!-"_** Chase grinned wickedly and reverted back into his human form, still holding his tight grip on her.

"Im-Im _not_ afraid of you!" Kimiko said, her voice slightly shaking. "Raimundo will come here and he'll kick your butt!"

At this, Chase let out an evil laugh. "Oh _please._ Dont _you_ get it? No matter where you go, I'll _always_ find you. You belong to _**me**_ Kimiko, and no one, not _even_ your precious little boyfriend is going to stop me!"

He began to tear off her clothes viciously and started thrusting into her, Kimiko screaming loudly as he did so.

Kimikos POV 

I awoke with a short scream, sweating and panting heavily. My_ god,_ what a _horrible_ nightmare! I took short breaths and tried to calm down. But its ok now, its all over. I looked to my side to see Raimundo, but he wasnt there.

Huh, he must have gotten a glass of water or went to the bathroom or something...

I closed my eyes briefly for a few minutes to collect my thoughts.

I then tried to get up, but I realized I couldnt. Something, or _someone_ was weighing me down...

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUN its a cliffy folks! Read and review I want to hear what you guys think! ^_^<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok first off I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews! Anyways enjoy the chapter! ^_^**

* * *

><p><span>Kimikos POV <span>

_W-what the hell?_ I thought.

I couldnt move any part of my body, not even my head. I saw something like a dark purple mist covering my body. I was _seriously_ freaking out. Thats when I noticed the figure in the corner of the room. It was so dark, I couldnt make who it was as it walked closer.

_"W-whos's there?"_ I demanded, the fear clearly evident when I spoke. The figure laughed.

"Now now, Kimiko you know very well _who_ I am." A chill ran down my spine as I realized who the figure was.

Chase Young.

Quickly I screamed as loud as I could to get anyone in the temple (preferrably Raimundo) to help me but Chase merely chuckled.

"Its no use, my dear. I covered this room with Heylin magic, meaning not only cant anyone get out or in, but no sound can escape either."

As I watched him climb onto my bed, my eyes widened with horror as I realized he wasnt wearing his armor or any clothing at all save for his boxers.

"Now I have you all to myself, my little Fire Dragon." he whispered seductively. Before I could say anything, he pressed his lips roughly onto mine, wasting no time into making it a french kiss as I struggled against it.

When he finally stopped, I spat onto his face. "You_ sick_ devil!" I said angrily. Chase merely smirked and wiped the spit off playfully.

"Oh come now Kimiko thats _no_ fun!" he laughed. "Oh I'll tell you whats_ not_ fun, forcing yourself on an underaged, innocent, girl who has a boyfriend that actually respects me!" I yelled angrily.

_"Really?"_ He smirked then leaned down to my face, his golden eyes shining with lust. "I wouldnt be so sure about that last part..."

He proceeded to reach under my dress and grabbed the nipple of my left breast, pinching it slightly, causing me to let out a shriek of pain.

"You see Kimiko, I can make you feel things Raimundo would never even dream of! Watch closely, this is how a _real_ man does it!" Chase began to slowly grind his hips towards mine, causing me to lean back and shiver from uncomfort.

"_S-stop it_ Chase." I struggled.

"Well I would Kimiko, but seeing how wet your're getting I dont think you want me to stop." He grinned wickedly and licked her neck seductively.

"I can make you feel good you know. I dont understand why you would want to stay in a place where no one respects you."

"You're _wrong!_ They care about me more than _you_ thats for sure, especially Raimundo! At least he _actually_ loves and respects me!" I shot back angrily.

"Is that really what you think? You may think so, but you fail to realize that there are 3 boys as Xiaolin Dragons, and only one little girl-you. If you stay here longer, you will eventually be cast aside and hidden in the shadows among the three. I should know, I've been watching you for a long time."

"You_ think_ I'll give in to you so easily!" I retorted. "Theres _**no**_ way I would ever submit to you after everything you've done!"

"Then why are you blushing then?" He raised his eyebrow in amusement.

"I-er-uh-_any _girl would be if a half naked guy was on top of them!" I replied through my blush.

"I could take off my boxers-_if_ you like."

"N-_No_ thanks. And besides, Im 15 and you're **_1500_**! Thats a pretty _large_ gap, dontcha think?" Hopefully that one got to him.

"Oh but thats not the _only_ thing thats large about me..." Chase grinned.

"A-As I was saying, the answer is **_no_** and thats _final_!"

Chase growled impatiently. "I_ tire_ of your resistance woman, if you can't accept my offer then I guess I'll just have to _make_ you!"

Normal POV

_**WIND!**_

A powerful burst of air suddenly knocked Chase off Kimiko and straight into the wall.

Kimiko felt herself picked up by two strong, yet gentle arms.

_**"You!"**_ Chase cried out.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh how I love making my chapters cliffhangers! Its pretty obvious who saved Kimiko, but how and what will happen will be explained in the next chapter, until then read and review! ^_^<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone sorry for the wait anyways hope u enjoy the chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV <span>

Kimiko looked up to see who had saved her.

_"R-Raimundo?"_ she gaped at him in surprise and found herself blushing in the strong arms of her boyfriend.

"You...how the _hell_ did you get in here!" Chase growled at him, angry that he had interrupted his time with Kimiko.

"Ha! In case you didnt know, theres a bathroom right over there which you forgot to block out!" Raimundo declared. "I just happened to finish using it then thats when I saw _you_ straddling Kimiko!

He pulled out his Wudai Weapon, the Blade of the Nebula, and pointed it at Chase. "_Leave_ my girlfriend alone, you perverted sicko! She wants nothing to do with you, especially _not_ after what you did to her back then!"

At this, Chase let out an evil laugh. "Oh _dont_ be too sure about that, Shoku boy. The girl is attracted to me, and before you know it, she'll come crawling back to my lair and straight into _my_ bed!"

His golden eyes peered hungrily at Kimiko, who whimpered and buried her head into Rai's chest. "Isnt that _right,_ my little Fire Dragon?"

"I said **LEAVE** her alone!" Raimundo snapped angrily. "Either get the_ hell_ out, or I'll slice you to chopped lizard bits!"

_"Hmph!_ So be it. My work here is done,** _for now.._**." And with a dark laugh, Chase left, the magic wearing off in the room.

Raimundos POV

_Goddammit, that scaly sicko struck again, and I still wasnt by Kimiko's side! Oh well, at least he didnt rape her again..._

I sighed wearily and put down Kimiko.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Y-yeah I think so. Thanks a bunch Rai." she smiled at me.

"God I cant even go to the _bathroom_ without something happening to you!" I exclaimed. "If this keeps up, Im gonna have to go use a _bucket!"_

Kimiko giggled, then she made a disgusted face. "No dont that totally gross!" But then she looked at me, her cheeks colored red and her perfect eyes sparkling at me.

"You know, you looked really cool, when you were saving me and all!"

I found myself blushing at her comment and rubbed the back of my head. "Oh gosh, it was nothing!"

"No really. Actually it was kinda _hot_!"

"But I thought _you_ were the Dragon of Fire!" I teased.

Kimiko smirked then grabbed my shirt and we were making out passionatly.

Normal POV

Meanwhile Chase was relaxing in his fancy bathtub, contemplating on how Kimiko was going to be by his side...

Chases POV

_Heh heh, so Raimundo thinks he can play the hero by being the strong boyfriend and protecting his woman? How amusing..._

I lifted my foot up from the warm water.

_Little does he know, that his precious Kimiko will fall straight into my arms and by her own will as well..._

I moaned in pleasure as I felt myself throb at the thought of feeling Kimiko's soft flesh against mine and how I was eager to make her beg for me over and over again.

_Just you wait my little Fire Dragon, you'll soon be mine..._

I chuckled darkly and relaxed in the water...

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh! What sort of evil strategy has Chase planned? Will Rai and Kim's love for each other be strong enough to fight against his evil ways? And will my school ever stop being a bitch! Find out in the next chapter! xD<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Normal POV 

The next day, Raimundo and Kimiko had planned to go out on their first official uninterrupted date, no Shen Gong Wu, no Chase, no nonsense that would disturb their outing together.

Raimundo had worn a simple outfit consisting of a blue cap facing backwards, a black leather jacket opened to reveal a plain white t shirt with blue jeans and brown sneakers.

Kimiko, on the other hand, had decided to wear the very same outfit she had worn when they were trying to bring Omi back to the good side: the Native-American hippie style one.

Raimundos POV

After I got ready, I went up to Kimiko's door and knocked on it lightly.

"Hey Kimiko, you almost done?" I asked.

"Yeah go ahead and open it." As soon as I opened it, my jaw dropped.

"Well what do you think?" she said, holding out her arms.

"K-Kimiko, isnt that...the same outfit you wore when we were trying to bring back Omi's good chi?" I stuttered with surprise.

"Well yes, but this is one of my best outfits! Why, you dont like it?"

"N-no! I mean, babe you look good in anything!" I exclaimed, then held out my hand. "Shall we go then?"

She blushed at me then took my hand gently as we made our way towards the front of the temple.

"So...where are we going?" she asked me. "Well I wanted for us to take a walk in the park to begin, but honey we can go wherever you want." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Oh Rai." Her expression suddenly changed to worry. "But what about the others? Shouldnt we be telling them where we're going? I dont want to get us into trouble, especially since only Master Fung has yet to know what had happened..."

I waved my hand assuringly. "Oh relax Kimiko, Im sure the guys will take care of that for us. And besides if anything does happen, I'll be sure to take responsibility for it."

"Oh when did you get so sweet?" she teased and shared a brief kiss as we left.

Kimikos POV

Today may have been the most normal romantic day I have ever had. And best of all I shared it with the best person in my life.

We did everything any normal couple would do on their first date: we took a walk around the park, ate out at my favorite restaurant, and we even watched a movie together!

But the best part had to be when we were gazing at the stars on a flowery hill, when Rai said this...

"Hey Kimiko?"

"Yes?"

"You want to...you want to fly around a bit before we head back?"

I gasped at him in a mixture of surprise and happiness. "Y-you would do that?"

"Babe, Im a Shoku Warrior now, I can do and be anything you wanted me to be." He smiled at me, then picked me up as he enveloped himself in a burst of wind as we took off into the night sky.

"Whoa Rai! T-This is so cool!" I said, trying to hang on for dear life but at the same time enjoying how incredible the moment was.

"Its ok Kimiko, I got you dont worry." he assured me softly as we flew.

I looked at my boyfriend lovingly. "I love you Raimundo."

"I love you too babe." We shared what was possibly the most Disney-ish kiss ever as we flew back to the temple.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww what a lovey dovey chapter, woudlnt you agree? However, next chapter wont be so lovey dovey *evil laugh* Read and review! ^_^ The outfit Kimiko was wearing is from the episode "Saving Omi", in case anyones wondering. That outfit is soo cute, its tied with the outfit she wore in Pandatown (cuz that one is so badass! xD)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Get ready everyone, for this is where the REAL drama begins! You HAVE been warned!**

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV <span>

Little did Raimundo and Kimiko know, that their romantic adventure would soon be put to a messy end once they reached home...

Raimundo finally landed and put Kimiko down gently and held hands as they talked.

"Haha yeah and the part where you got into a fight with that guy at the restaurant and you threw your plate of spaghetti at him? Hilarious!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"Hey that guys a jerk, making fun of your outfit like that! He got what he deserved!" Raimundo cried out.

"I know, and it was so sweet of you to stand up for me like that!"

"Hey anything for you sweetheart!" I winked at her.

**"RAIMUNDO!"**

The loud voice scared both Rai and Kim, and they looked up to see a very upset Master Fung at the entrance of the temple, arms crossed and eyes narrowed at them.

"Oh uh M-Master Fung! Didnt see you there! We-I can explain!" Raimundo stuttered.

"Do you know how much trouble you have caused? Because of you two, Omi and Clay lost not only the latest Shen Gong Wu, but most of the ones we had as well!" He said in a very upset tone.

"But Master Fung-"

"No excuses. I know that you two now share a very close bond with each other, but you're a Shoku warrior now Raimundo. If you two think spending time together is more important than being with your fellow monks or getting Shen Gong Wu, then perhaps my decision of making you the leader was unwise after all..."

"Master Fung!" Raimundo cried.

"He didnt mean to, hes just protecting me after what Chase did! Master Fung, dont you know that Chase _raped_ me while I was captured!" Kimiko pleaded.

"I know. Omi and Clay told me, but thats no reason to abandon your fellow monks when they needed you the most. Raimundo, either you lessen your time with Kimiko, or I shall strip you of your position and give it to someone else who is worthy of the title." Master Fung said in a clipped tone.

"But Master Fung-" Raimundo begged, but Master Fung shook his head bitterly.

"Either you make your choice, or I'll do it for you." With that, Master Fung left.

Raimundos POV 

_Crap! What do I do? My position here is at stake, but so's my relationship with Kimiko! Dammit, what do I do!_ I thought in frustration.

"It'll be ok Raimundo! Im sure he didnt mean that! He was just angry we didnt tell him where we're going!" Kimiko said in an assuring, yet nervous tone.

So many things were going in my head right now, my head spinning. I felt my heart beating at a nervous pace, my whole body shaking as I stood up slowly from the ground and turned to face Kimiko.

"We'll figure this out right Rai? _Rai?"_ I took a deep breath, and sighed bitterly.

"No. Master Fung is right. Maybe we shouldnt spend so much time together."

"W-what do you mean?" Kimikos voice shaking as she said this.

I let out another sad sigh, then gazed at her with a sad look in my eyes. "What I mean is that we...we should break up. Im so sorry Kimiko, but its the only way I can stay the leader."

"W-what...but _why?"_ Tears slowly started to stream down from her sapphire eyes, a sight which stabbed at my heart.

"Because I was being irresponsible for the team, and I let you distract me. Again, Im really sorry I have to do this Kimiko. I thought we could make this last, but..."

"Oh _you're_ sorry!" Kimiko cut in angrily. "Well Im sorry too Rai! Sorry that you're a big _**JERK!"**_ She then ran away, sobbing loudly to herself.

"Kimiko wait, I didnt mean that!" I cried. "_Dammit!"_ I punched the ground. "_Why_ cant I do anything right?" Angry tears started pouring from my cheeks.

Normal POV 

Unknown to the the two, Master Fung was watching the scene unfold behind a shrubbery tree with a evil smirk on his face.

He let out a long evil laugh, then began to change his form, revealing himself to actually be Chase Young in disguise.

Chases POV

"Heh heh, looks like my plan worked out perfectly! And _much_ better than I thought it would be! The boy and girl are too utterly devastated to stop me."

I rubbed my hands in glee. It was time for me to finally obtain my beautiful queen. And with that, I moved in for the kill, chuckling evilly to myself as I did so.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Rai and Kim, I hate myself for doing this to them, but it had to be done for the drama! :( What will happen now that our beloved couple has broken up no thanks to Chase (the douche!)? Find out in the next installment of "Our Love Will Prevail!" <strong>

**Me: Poor Rai and Kim, I feel so bad for them... **

**Chase: I dont! *smirks* **

**Me: SHUT UP CHASE! **

**Chase: ...**


	6. Chapter 6

Chases POV 

I carefully made my way around the shrubs until I heard the sobbing of a young girl.

_That must be her,_ I smirked to myself. I slowly moved some shrubs and sure enough, Kimiko was there burying her face in her hands as she was crying.

As I gazed at her, I noticed the outfit she was wearing. Sure, she would always wear something different everyday and look great in them, but this one was _absolutely_ stunning!

Those flowers, that cute makeup that made her blush, those beautiful braids! All of those in a pretty package named Kimiko was a sight to behold. So much, it made me grow hard just by looking at her.

_So innocent_, I thought. _Corrupting her would be so delicious..._

"My my whats gotten the little Fire Dragon so upset!" I said mockingly as I emerged from the bushes.

"C-Chase Young!" she gasped in surprise and shock. I chuckled at her reaction.

"What do you want?" she said, wiping her eyes.

"I just want to know why you're so upset, is that too much to ask?" I said casually.

"Well its none of your business!" she snapped. "Just leave me alone!"

"Now now Kimiko, no need to get so testy with me!" I carefully snaked an arm around her chest, causing her to jump back a bit.

"Just tell me why you're crying, and I'll leave." I said softly, playing with one of her braids.

She looked down with a forlorn expression. "I-Rai broke up with me." she said sadly with a slight hint of anger. "Satisfied?"

I pretended to act surprised. "Now why on earth would he do that to you, of all people?" I asked, faking curiousity.

"I dont know, cause he said that I was holding him back for being the Xiaolin leader, why do you care?" she demanded.

"Mmmm, so I was right after all." I shook my head in fake disappointment.

"Right about what?" Kimiko said, glaring at me.

"That Raimundo and the others would turn on you for holding back their potential for being the only girl among the monks." I explained.

"T-thats not true! He was just under pressure because Master Fung was upset with him!" Kimiko cried.

"Oh so even Master Fung agrees about this?" I clicked my tongue. "Then that just further proves my point. You dont belong with them, Kimiko."

"Oh so you expect me to believe that I should be with you then? Yeah right, I already told you my answer is no!" Kimiko shouted.

"Hey I never said that, did I? But its still a valid option..." I leaned closer to her face and stared directly at her beautiful sapphire eyes.

"Think about it Kimiko. You will no longer have to be hurt by people like Raimundo ever again. There will be nothing but sheer pleasure for you if you decide to be at my side." I whispered, stroking her cheek softly.

"I-" Kimiko stared at me with a confused expression, unsure of what she should do.

It was hard for me not to tear off her clothes and ravage her perfect body right then and there as I stared at her. She was just too beautiful for me to handle, especially when Im this close to her!

"My sweet Kimiko, would I ever hurt you after your so called boyfriend had already did?" I said seductively, as I formed a shadow in my palm as it slowly crawled towards her ear.

"W-well I-" she gasped in shock as my shadow had reached her mind and clouded her eyes.

"N-no of course you wouldnt Chase." she answered in a monotone voice.

I grinned wickedly. Excellent, it worked! Kimiko had been brainwashed by the darkness, and was now under my control!

"So Kimiko, do you wish to rule by my side for eternity, as my Queen of Darkness?"

"Yes of course, my love." she answered. I chuckled darkly. "Good answer."

I pulled her chin gently and kissed her, savoring the sweet taste with my tongue. Kimiko belonged to me now, and no one, not even Wind boy will stop me from keeping her.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god Chase why? Poor Kimiko is now enslaved as his evil lover! Will Rai be able to rescue his former girlfriend from the Dark Side? Review and find out! <strong>

**Me: Chase, you no good, girlfriend, stealing fiend! How could you! :( **

**Chase: SILENCE WORM! As I said before Kimiko is mine now and theres nothing you can do about it! Now if you excuse me *perverted smirk* Im going to get busy with my new Queen. **

**Me: *throws up in mouth* Oh god, Rai do something already, I think Chase is going to do naughty things to your ex girlfriend again! o-O**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks u guys for the reviews it makes my days from school seem less bitter ^_^**

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV <span>

Raimundo was in his room, still clearly upset after his decision to break up with Kimiko.

Raimundos POV 

"Dammit, _why_ did I break up with Kimiko like that? I should have just said that we should spend less time together,_ not_ break up! What is _wrong_ with me?" I buried my face in frustration.

I was so upset that I didnt hear Omi, Clay, and Dojo come into the room.

"Hey partner, whats gotten you so down?" Clay asked, placing a hand on my shoulder but I quickly swatted it away.

"Oh _**you**_ should know!" I snapped. "You guys ratted out on me and Kimiko after all!"

"What in tarnation are you talkin about?" Clay said.

"Dont_ play_ dumb! You told Master Fung about me and Kimiko just because we skipped out on finding Shen Gong Wu!" I shouted.

"Raimundo, we would never tell Master Fung just to get you in trouble." Omi responded, puzzled.

"Yeah and besides, we havent found any Shen Gong Wu since you guys were on your date." Clay said.

"_What_ are you talking about?" I grumbled.

"Its true kid." Dojo slithered next to me. There hasnt been any new Shen Gong Wu since your little...outing with Kimi."

"A-Are _you_ serious? But Master Fung said-"

"Whats going on in here?" Master Fung said, appearing at the doorway.

"Master Fung, I'm really sorry about the Shen Gong Wu, but please do Kimi and I really have to stay apart from each other?" I pleaded to him.

"Raimundo, why would I ever stray you away from the path of love?" Master Fung asked, just as confused as everyone else.

"Because you said that I should spend more time finding the Wu than being with Kimiko!" I exclaimed.

"Raimundo, I may not know what you are talking about, but falling in love with one of your Xiaolin monks isnt a bad thing."

"Its not?" He placed a hand on my shoulder and shook his head.

"Of course, its not the first time I've seen this happened. Love is one of the most beautiful and exciting things a Xiaolin Warrior may ever experience and if things go well, may even be what makes them stronger against the forces of evil."

"However evil can use their love against them by twisting it and manipulating them as of means to gain their weaknesses. It is only by understanding your love that a Xiaolin Warrior can truly step up and be victorious against their enemies, no matter how strong they may be." Master Fung explained.

I wiped my tears and managed a small smile at hearing this. "Thats good to know. But if what you guys are saying is true, then who would do such a horrible-" My face widened as I realized who was responsible for tricking me.

**_"Chase Young."_** I said through gritted teeth. I began to stomp out of the room when Clay stopped me.

"Whoa _hold_ on there partner! You cant just go to face Chase Young by _yourself!"_

"Clay is right. If you wish to prove to us that you are the true Xiaolin Leader, then you must use the Sword of a Shoku Warrior." Master Fung said. "Get dressed first then I will give you your new sword."

"Yes Master Fung!" I bowed then went to get dressed into my Shoku robes. I tied a black headband onto my forhead to show how determined I was.

"Shouldnt we look for Kimiko?" Omi asked, but I shook my head.

"Theres no point. Im willing to bet that Chase got to her when she ran away. I can feel it."

I went towards the hallway where Master Fung was holding a fancy looking black sword case with golden dragons decorated on it.

"As a Shoku Warrior and leader of the Xiaolin Monks, I entrust this to you. Use it wisely, for only one with a pure heart can use it effectively." He explained handng it to me.

I unsheathed it carefully, revealing a really thin, but shiny katana as I stared at it with awe. My face contorted into a determined expression as I sheathed the sword and placed it on my back.

"C'mon guys, I've got a girlfriend to save." I said with sheer determination.

* * *

><p><strong>And our favorite Brazilian is back! I'd be careful if I were you Chase...Read and review! ^_^<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a little warning before you read on, theres a little bit lemon in the beginning, so if you're uncomfortable just skip it and read the rest. Thanks for reviewing guys!**

* * *

><p><span>Normal POV <span>

While Raimundo and the other Xiaolin monks were getting ready to save Kimiko, Chase had wasted no time bringing the now brainwashed Kimiko back to his lair and straight into his bed, where they were making evil love.

Wuya had complained to Chase about Kimiko, but a mere warning from him in his beast form was enough to shut her up. She overheard them in his room and sighed sadly.

"If only I had a body, that would have been _me_ getting laid by the Prince of Darkness!" she whined in bitter jealousy.

Chases POV

"Alright Kimiko, when I take you, I want you to scream my name over and over again. Can you do that for me?" I asked my lover. She merely nodded those beautiful, yet hypnotic blue eyes of hers.

I smirked at my Queen as I began to enter her slowly, wanting to see her reaction. She gave a little shriek, but I began to pick up my pace.

She gave out little moans which only turned me on even more until my name finally left her little lips.

"O-oh _Chase-kun!"_ she gasped. I grinned wickedly and continued to thrust into an even harder and faster pace.

I groaned in pleasure. God she was _so_ beautiful! I could almost feel our climax coming-

**"CHASE!"**

The loudness of the sudden voice forced me to stop thrusting and I turned in frustration to see who it was.

"_OH GOD OH GOD CY!"_ Oh great it was** _him._** Of _all_ the times...

I covered myself and my lover under my covers and I glared as Jack Spicer entered the room all panicky and bruised up.

"What is it **_now_,** _insect!"_ I snarled angrily. How _dare_ he interrupt my moment at the worst possible time!

"Chase, you _gotta_ help me! That Rai kid destroyed my JackBots _without_ even breaking a sweat and beat me up bad_ just_ because I didnt know where Kimi was! Oh god the _horror!_" The pathetic little worm sobbed.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Your're telling me...that Raimundo defeated you all by himself?"

"Yes! You should have seen him, he was like an angry lion and a tiger at the _same_ time!" He cried.

I rolled my eyes. And **_Im_** the one who has command over those creatures...

"Hmmm interesting. Alright you neednt worry, I'll take care of this. But first, get the **_hell_** out of my room. _Never_ come in my room _**ever!"**_ I growled at him, and he took off.

"So Wind Boy has regained his courage back, eh?" I smirked as I stroked Kimiko's long, soft hair.

"C'mon my little Fire Dragon, lets show Rai what he's missing." I whispered to her and I took her hand as we got ready to dress.

Raimundos POV 

I went the classic "charge your way in" tactic through Chase's cats until we finally reached the throne room.

_**"CHAAAAAAAASE!"**_ I shouted angrily. Sure enough, I saw him sitting in his chair, smirking nastily as usual.

"Ah, so we meet again Raimundo." He said casually.

"_Where's_ Kimiko?" I demanded.

"Kimiko, you ask? Why shes right here!" A figure stepped out slowly behind Chase's chair and we all gasped.

It was Kimiko all right, but her appearance had immediatly told us that something was definetly wrong with her. Her hair wasnt tied up and was flowing around her like a dark curtain. Her outfit consisted of a long black dress that covered her feet and had matching black gloves and earrings. There was a small piece of black jewelry that served as a tiara on her forhead. But it was her eyes that caught my attention right away, they were clouded in darkness that covered the shinyness and fiery beauty her eyes once had.

"Kimiko, what did he _do_ to you?..." I uttered in shock.

"You like the outfit I gave her? Very fitting for a Queen of Darkness, dont you think?" Chase said, gripping her shoulders.

"You _bastard!_ What did you_ do_ to her!" I shouted.

He grinned at me and took Kimi's chin. "Do I really have to explain? Kimiko belongs to me now, and you cant stop me from having her!"

Then thats when the bastard kissed her in front of me. _**AGAIN!**_

I felt my anger reach its peak. "Thats_** it**_ Chase, first you rape my girlfriend, then trick us into breaking up, and now you've brainwashed her! I'm going to give you the ass-whooping of a **_LIFETIME!"_**

I unsheathed my sword and pointed it at Chase.

He finished making out with Kimiko _(finally!)_ and grinned towards me.

"Bring it, lover boy!" He taunted.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoo boy, the battle is about to begin! Find out what will happen in the next chapter! (My money's on Rai! xD)<strong>


End file.
